In a web printing press, a web or webs may be printed in various printing units. The webs may then be folded and cut into signatures by a folder. It is often desirable to divide the signatures into two product streams for further processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,282 discusses a sheet diverter, adapted for cooperative association with a cutter in a pinless folder. A stationary triangular diverter deflects signatures into one of two guide paths. An oscillating diverter guide member, composed of a pair of diverter rolls forming a nip, guide the signatures to one side or the other of the triangular diverter. The diverter rolls are described as counter-rotating eccentric rolls which create a linear reciprocation of the nip defined by the two rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,713 discusses a diverter mechanism which includes a stationary, substantially triangular diverter which deflects signatures into one of two guide paths. A pair of guide rolls each have a raised cam portion and a recessed portion which cooperate to guide signatures to one side or the other of the stationary diverter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,976 discusses a diverter mechanism in which includes diverting tapes which are diverted from a position along a horizontal transport path to a position along an inclined transport path, and vice versa, by levers which are swivelably mounted on stationary axes.